Rise of a Generation
by Holy157
Summary: Returning from Kalos, Ash did not expect anything special. A reunion and a challenge. Will he be able to overcome possibly the biggest challenge in his life and all obstacles on his way?
1. Chapter 1 - Reunion

**A pre New Year's special that should have been related to _The Truth of a Master!_ but isn't? That's what I have been working on since last Monday, and I'm somewhat satisfied with the result. Review as usual, and without anymore delay, welcome to _Rise of a Generation_!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Leaf)<strong>

"_I'll miss you." I said, looking at Ash, both of us not knowing what to do. Why did my parents have the idea that we should move?!_

"_I'll miss you too." Ash responded, smiling a little. Walking up to him, I hugged him tightly before I remember something._

"_Hey, do you remember our promise right?" I asked, smiling as well._

"_How can I forget it? Once we have both have started our journey we will strive to win any form of competition, be it a league, a contest or even becoming an Elite Four or Champion." Ash said, hugging back as hard as he could. _

"_Good. Just so you know, with the help of Bulbasaur I will become the Champion!" I exclaimed, maybe a bit cocky. _

"_Then I'll do that too, together with Pikachu!" Ash announced as well, both of us still hugging each other._

"_Well, then let me give you something for good luck." I said, letting go off him before I pecked him light on his lips. "We will meet each other again, I promise."_

"_I'll take your word for it. Goodbye Leaf." Ash managed to get out, still recovering from the blush spread over his face._

"_Goodbye Ash."_

* * *

><p>"Hey, you should stop spacing out. Are you worried about taking on the role of being the Champion?" Lance snapped me out of my thoughts, making me stare at him. "Seems like you remembered something pleasant."<p>

"Oh shut up" I said, Lance shaking his head. "Hey Lance, do you think you can keep being the Champion a little longer? I thought about giving Pallet Town a visit."

"Are you planning you travel with someone if you meet them?" Lance asked grinning, reading me way too easy. I had to force myself from blushing, else Lance would annoy me even more.

"You know that I'm your superior, right?" I shot back, hoping this would make him shut.

"You aren't, not until you are officially declared Champion." Lance responded laughing, knowing he was beating me every time.

"Whatever, I'm off. Don't expect me back here anytime soon." I finished our conversation, turning around and leaving Lance alone. Walking outside, I took a ball from my belt and released Salamence. Roaring, and looking around, Salamence noticed there was no battle going on and looked at me. "Think you can fly me to Pallet Town?" I asked, getting a nod from Salamence before he lowered himself so I could climb on his back. Launching himself into the air, I had to hold on to his neck to not fall off before I leaned closer and rested on Salamence for the short flight to Pallet Town. Opening my eyes after a few minutes, I instantly spotted my destination closer and closer, taking me a trip down memory lane. I had so many great memories here, especially with Ash, until my parents decided to move to Johto. Landing a little bit outside in order to not attract or any attention, I recalled Salamence and started head towards town. Looking around, me people instantly stared at mee. Did they recognize me? Trying to find the house, I instantly knew it was the right one and I started walking a little faster. Once I stood before the door, I knocked lightly and heard movement coming from inside. Opening the door was middle aged woman with brown hair and a gentle expression.

"Leaf?" Mrs. Ketchum asked surprised, staring at me like she had seen a ghost.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum." I greeted, before she took me in a bone crushing hug.

"Leaf, it's really you!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed, not letting go of me until I started moving a little. Quickly stepping aside to let me in, I entered the Ketchum residence and looked around. Barely anything had changed, except a display showing of a big amount of badges and even two trophies.

"Do all of those belong to Ash?" I asked interested, walking closer and inspecting them. He had gotten all the badges from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Glancing left, I saw a trophy with the inscription 'Champion of Orange League' and another saying 'Conqueror of the Kanto Battle Frontier' with 7 symbols next to it.

"An impressive collection, isn't it?" Mrs. Ketchum stated, not really asking a question.

"It really is. Ash should be really proud of himself. Where is he right now?" I wondered, not really having thought about it.

"Oh, he's on the way here. He has been in Kalos this entire year, even winning the League there." Mrs. Ketchum explained, making me smile. Ash was on his way here? This could be a lot of fun.

"Hey Mrs. Ketchum, what do you think of surprising Ash a little once he gets back here?" I asked grinning, Mrs. Ketchum also smiling now.

"Oh, I think that could be fun." Mrs. Ketchum responded, thinking of what we could do, "Also, please call me Delia. We're almost family my dear, so there's no need to be so formal."

"Alright, I think I know what we could do." I said, "Do you think you have anything so I could conceal my identity?"

"I think Gary still has his cloak, maybe he could borrow it." Delia answered, "I was about to prepare dinner for Ash. Why don't you get that cloak and then tell me more of that plan of your's?"

"Great, I will be right back!" I shouted, already opening the door to get outside. Heading outside, I slowly walked towards the steps that would take me up to Professor Oak's laboratory. Sprinting up the steps, I had to catch my breath before I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" came a voice from inside, I already knowing who would open the door.

"Hello Professor Oak." I greeted the famous Professor, from which I got my starter all those years.

"Leaf?" he asked as surprised as Delia, I only nodding smiling. "What a surprise to see you here! It has been a long time! What honor do I have to meet you?"

"I was actually looking for Gary right now, before I head back." I said, remembering so many memories from here.

"Of course, come on in!" the Professor invited me smiling, before calling for grandson, "Gary!"

"What is it?" the all to well known voice belong to Gary Oak asked, before he spotted me. "You?"

"Didn't you plan on becoming the Champion?" I asked, Gary glaring at me.

"I changed my priorities. You didn't get that far either." Gary countered, making me smirk.

"Oh, but I did. I'm the Champion now." I shot back, Professor Oak also looking rather shocked. After all, it was only known that there was a new Champion, not who the new Champion was though.

"You're the Champion?!" Gary exclaimed, completely shocked and probably trying to make me look like a liar.

"Hey, Professor Oak. Can't you see who the current Champion is through the data recorded in the hall of fame?" I asked, the Professor nodding and heading over to his computer.

"She's speaking the truth Gary." Professor Oak said, before looking at the screen again.

"Thanks Professor." I said, staring at Gary.

"An impressive team you got though, but what's your last Pokemon?" Professor Oak wondered, hoping it was not visible for him.

"You don't want to know." I responded, before I turned my attention back to Gary. "Mrs. Ketchum said you got a cloak. Could I borrow it?"

"If you need to." Gary said, heading back upstairs. Waiting a minute, Gary came back down with exactly what I was looking for. A cloak that would make me unrecognizable for nearly anyone. Taking it, I quickly head back to the door, saying 'goodbye' to the Professor and leaving. Inspecting the cloak, I put it on to see if it would fit. Fitting perfectly, I happily skipped down the steps and headed back to the house. Opening the door, I was immediately greeted by the smell of food. "That smells great!"

"Well thank you dear, after all, I can't let Ash come back home and not having anything to eat ready." Delia responded smiling, continuing to work on preparing the dinner for Ash.

"Is Ash coming back alone?" I asked, guessing Ash had met a lot of people during his travels. He really had an easy time when it came to connecting with people.

"He told me two friends of his would come along. One of them is Brock, the other one is a girl from Kalos." Delia answered, making me think. Brock? Wasn't he the gym leader of Pewter City? I would find out once they got back. Hearing the phone ring, I watched Delia answer it happily. "Alright, dinner is ready. Five minutes? Sounds great, I'll be waiting!"

"Are they coming?" I questioned, having taken off my cloak. It was rather hot, so not something I would wear for longer than necessary.

"Yes. You should better head off and prepare whatever you had planned." Delia said, turning back her attention to the dinner. The question for me was, who should I use? I could obviously use Venusaur, but Ash might recognize him and if Venusaur recognized Ash, he might show him too much affection, after all Venusaur might still recognize Ash, and if Venusaur recognized Ash it could also turn the other way round. Thinking through my options, I decided on who to use before I put the cloak back on. Adjusting the cloak a little, I headed outside and relaxed while leaning against the wall while waiting for Ash and his friends. I really hoped I would be able to contain my excitement when seeing him, the entire fun being ruined if if I revealed myself too early. Now I just needed a way for Ash to stay with me. Maybe that would work, only of course if the League accepted it. Taking out my phone, I dialed a number I had dialed far too often.

"Lance? Didn't Koga plan on retiring now that Will's leaving?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash)<strong>

"It's going to be so great to be back!" I exclaimed, staring over the town I called my home, Pallet Town.

"It looks exactly like I remember it." Serena said, also looking over Pallet Town, inspecting everything carefully.

"What should have changed?" I asked, turning my attention back to watching my home.

"I don't know." Serena responded, holding her hands behind her back, "Shall we go?"

"Sure." I said, wanting to ask Brock something but I got interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Yes?" Brock answered, having looked somewhat calm but now his expression instantly turned serious. "Someone is going to take the challenge for joining the Elite Four? Yes, I know how it works. Who will be taking it? No way. You got to be kidding right?" Brock asked, for some reason staring at me. "He doesn't even know it? And when will he find out? Alright, I'll be working on it. We'll be seeing each other eventually." Brock said, finishing the conversation and putting his phone away.

"So, what was that about?" I questioned, Brock staring somewhere.

"Someone is going to take the Elite Four challenge." Brock said, before explaining, "Which means the trainer needs to take on two gym leader from Kanto and two from Johto in 3 on 3 battles and then taken on the Elite Four he is going to replace in a 6 on 6 battle. Also, Lance will also become an Elite Four with the new Champion soon becoming official."

"Well, that sounds interesting. I wonder if it is possible to watch." I said, wondering who the new Champion could be. Having been walking the entire time, I had not noticed how close we were so I started running, Brock and Serena shouting something before they started to run after me, down the hill to Pallet Town. Pikachu, who had been awfully silent, was now clinging to my shoulder and screaming something until I slowed down and stood before my home. Noticing movement, I was surprised to not have seen that someone had been leaning against the wall and holding a pokeball.

"Ash Ketchum?" a voice asked, sounding rather deep but which I still guessed belonged to a girl, was now standing straight up and nearly stood taller than me.

"Yes." I responded, carefully watching her and not letting the pokeball out of my eyes, "Do we have any business?"

"We actually do. I heard about your victory in the Kalos League, and I couldn't resist the temptation to battle a strong trainer." she said, moving out of the shadow from the wall and standing next to me before creating enough space between us for a battle. "Emboar, en garde!"

"A battle huh? Who am I to decline then? What do you think buddy, can you take on that Emboar?" I asked Pikachu, who instantly jumped from my shoulder and positioned himself opposite of Emboar.

"Ash?" Gary called, I recognizing the voice without any problems. Not daring to take my focus from that trainer and her Emboar, I also ignored Brock and Serena who were talking with Gary.

"Fire Blast!" came the order, her Emboar instantly shooting out the attack.

"Pikachu, dodge it and then get close for an Iron Tail!" I shouted, Pikachu without trouble dodging the attack while sprinting to get close enough to Emboar. I didn't know how, or why, but I knew that her Emboar packed a punch and one hit could possibly even mean the end. As fast as Pikachu was, he was also very frail.

"Take him down with Brick Break!" my opponent ordered, calm but still with some force behind it. Pikachu was strong, but it was not comparable to Emboar.

"Add an Electro Ball!" I said, hoping that would at least give Pikachu some breathing room and to not get hurt that badly. Coming from above, I watched in horror as Pikachu strugged to keep up with Emboar before he got his tail out of the attack and got in a strike on Emboar's head, tumbling backwards. "Another Electro Ball!"

"Emboar, snap out of it and then smash it away with Fire Punch!" she countered, not counting with Pikachu's ability to maneuver in the air. Dodging the Fire Punch, Pikachu threw another Electro Ball at Emboar before preparing himself for the next attack.

"Thunderbolt!" I shouted, Pikachu gathering the electricity while in the air before sending out the bolt, striking the ground before it hit Emboar. Covered in the smoke from the explosion, I braced myself for an attack. A Pokemon like that would not go down or be stopped that easily.

"Heat Crash!" came the retalliation, making me pale. Heat Crash would destroy Pikachu, considering that Emboar was bigger than average.

"Jumping up in the air and follow it up with Iron Tail!" I screamed, Pikachu seeing Emboar burst out of the smoke, not looking like he planned on going easy on Pikachu. Dodging the attack, Pikachu slammed his tail against Emboar's head before landed behind Emboar who was tumbling forwards from the attack.

"Not going to stop us! Hammer Arm!" Emboar's trainer commanded, again making me pale, how many move did he have like that?! Maybe it was time to try some of those new combinations.

"Lightning Boulder!" I screamed, hoping this would work. It was in theory simple, but it was a lot harder to pull off, especially for Pikachu who didn't have the raw strength of many Pokemon, when it came to the physical department. Powering up his tail, Pikachu dug it into the ground before lifting out a boulder and surrounding the boulder in electricity. Letting it go for a second, Pikachu swung his tail with everything he got and propelled the rock at Emboar and who stood no chance at dodging with his speed. Completely shocked, I watched as Emboar's trainer just stood before acting as Emboar roared in pain.

"Flare Blitz!" she ordered, once again making it work. How could Emboar after that attack manage to still use a Flare Blitz that easily? Bathed in fire, I knew there was only one way to counter.

"Volt Tackle!" I countered quickly, Pikachu mimicking Emboar and surrounding himself in electricity before sprinting towards Emboar. This would end badly, and Pikachu couldn't evade all those attacks forever. Jumping the last bit, I had no doubt both wanted to prove themselves surperior. Clashing for dominance, I was surprised to see that were even, in the end both shoving each other away and resetting everything.

"Enough." Emboar's trainer called, making our Pokemon stop in their tracks. "I expected no less, but you didn't give it your all, did you?"

"No, but you didn't either so I guess it's only fair." I responded, shaking her hand before patting Pikachu while she recalled her Emboar. "Your Emboar is impressive though, I have met quite a few in Unova, and he already surpasses them, even when you did not give it your all."

"Well thank you, but Emboar is only one of my strongest if you look at his raw power. Most of my Pokemon excel in more than just power." she explained, and before I could react she was hugging me. "I hope you remember me, Ash."

"Leaf?!" I exclaimed, back off a little before I stared at the trainer I had just battled.

"Took you long enough, Mrs. Ketchum." Leaf joked, pulling down her hood to reveal her face. Looking at her, she looked like she had all those years ago, just more beautiful and mature.

"Wow. I can't believe it." I said, staring at her, which I maybe should not be doing, considering she was my childhood friend.

"You better believe it, because here I am!" Leaf stated, hugging me again before she opened the door and let me inside. Getting hit by the smell of a delicious dinner, I barely heard Leaf introduce herself to Brock and Serena before their conversation caught my attention.

"You're what?!" Brock exclaimed, Serena not part of the conversation. What could Leaf have said for Brock to react like that?

"Ash!" the voice of my mother nearly shouted, taking me in a bone crushing hug.

"Mom!" I whined, managing to get her let go of me.

"You look great, and congratulations on your league victory!" Mother said smiling, already placing everything on the table. "Everyone take a seat, there's enough for everyone!"

"Thanks Ms. Ketchum." Brock and Serena said in unison, Leaf seemingly already invited to dinner by my mother.

"Looks great like always." I said, plopping down on one chair, the others joining me as we began putting the food on our plates. Digging in, no one argued with my comment. There was nothing to argue about though, so all of us just enjoyed the dinner my mother had prepared.

"So, what do you think of Kanto so far?" my mother asked Serena, her being the only who had never been in Kanto before.

"Oh, it's wonderful. It's quite different from Kalos actually." Serena responded, before she explained some of the differences between Kalos and Kantos. Listening to a degree, I really wasn't interested. Brock, who I had met by pure luck was of course interested and the same went for Leaf and my mother. Trying to come up with something I could talk about with Leaf, she already beat me to it. But, before she managed to say what she wanted, we got interrupted by a knock on the door. Quickly standing up, I watched my mother stand up and open the door.

"Professor?" I heard my mother say, Professor Oak standing inside the kitchen after a few seconds. Looking at him, I noticed a girl my age standing next to him also wearing a lab coat. Had Gary stopped working as a Pokemon Professor?

"Hello everyone." Professor Oak greeted us, "Before I tell you why I'm here I should introduce my new assistant. This is Crystal, originally coming from Johto before deciding to come to Kanto and becoming my assistant."

"Hello." Crystal greeted us, a little reserved.

"Hey there." I greeted back, inviting her to sit down with us. Pulling out a chair for her, she thanked me and took her seat before everyone turned their attention back to Professor Oak again.

"So Ash, do you think you are ready for the challenge?" Professor Oak asked, catching me off guard. What challenge was he referring to?

"What do you mean?" I questioned, Leaf looking away.

"You don't know? Haven't you been challenged to the Elite Four challenge?" Professor Oak wondered. Brock had explained he had gotten a call about it and that there would be someone taking it. But no one had told that I would be the one, or even asked me!

"If you don't want to take it Ash, it's fine with me. I just thought after your victory in the Kalos League I thought this would be something for you. If you lose nothing will happen, but if you win you will become an Elite, my Elite." Leaf chimed in quickly. Her Elite? That couldn't be right?

"You're the Champion?" I asked, not believing it. Leaf had done it! I remembered the promise we made before she had to leave Pallet Town. One day we would suceed at becoming a Champion.

"Sorry for not telling you earlier." Leaf apologized, I smiling at her to make her understand I held no grudge.

"Don't worry, I'm just surprised." I said, the ringing of a phone interrupting us.

"Yes? You want me to come back? No, I won't come back, I got more important things to do here!" Serena responded, cutting the call and putting away her phone. "I'm not going to leave, especially when you need all the support possible!"

"Thanks Serena." I appreciated the support, shoving away my plate. "Am I limited to using only six Pokemon?"

"Yeah, but I would recommend first choosing which gym leaders you want to battle before you decide on your team." Leaf answered. So, I had to choose two gym leaders from Kanto and tow from Johto. Which Elite was I though going to face?

"Which of the Elites will I have to battle at the end?" I asked, not sure who actually was part of the Elite Four anymore.

"Koga." Brock said, probably knowing from his conversation with whoever had called him.

"Well, now I know what I will do. What do you say Brock, do you think you are capable of taking me on?" I wondered, Brock staring at me.

"You want me to be one of the gym leaders you have to battle?" Brock questioned, unsure if he should accept the request. "Alright, I will do it. But I'm not the official gym leader anymore."

"That can be fixed." Leaf said, quickly standing up with her phone in her hand.

"So, who more have you decided on?" Professor Oak asked. Who should I decide? I could obviously ask Janine but that would somewhat ruin the challenge. Who more would be an interesting challenge for me?

"I thought about Lt. Surge, Pryce and Clair." I said, having decided on possibly the two strongest Johto gym leaders and the Kanto gym leaders that possibly gave me my biggest challenge if only look at the battle.

"That are some tough opponents you chose." Crystal chimed in. She was rather quiet, which I planned on changing once I had asked her something.

"Hey Crystal, what would you think of coming with me?" I asked her, Crystal looking at me if I wasn't serious.

"You want me to come with you? Wouldn't I just be a burden on you?" Crystal asked back, looking like she wanted to say yes.

"Of course you wouldn't be a burden, and I'm sure Professor Oak would be okay with it as well." I responded, Professor Oak nodding in agreement.

"Ash is going to need all the support possible, and I'm not really up for traveling across two regions after a year of traveling." Serena said. I could understand her. At least I would have her as support once I would have to take on Koga.

"Hey Brock, Lance said it was okay if you took the role as the gym leader for this battle." Leaf said, sitting down again. Had Lance called Brock earlier?

"Well, what are we waiting here for then? Let's head to Pewter City!" I exclaimed, before Crystal put a hand on my shoulder.

"I better think that you rest after your journey, and take your time on deciding your team." Crystal stopped me. Nothing could possibly go wrong for me, especially with three caring persons like Brock, Leaf and Crystal with me.

"Alright, but I will head over to the ranch to decide on my team before I go to bed. You can do whatever you want." I said, Pikachu taking his place on my shoulder, wanting probably to meet everyone else on the ranch. Walking out of my house, I enjoyed the setting sun while I headed towards Professor Oak's laboratory. "It'll be great to see everyone again, but after starting to switch around between everyone in Unova, it will be hard to only use six of them for five battles."

"Hey Ash, wait up!" I heard Leaf shout, slamming the door. Slowing down a little so she could catch up, I continued once she was walking next to me.

"Crystal told me about your massive amount of Pokemon, and she thought I would like to see them all." Leaf started a conversation. Had Crystal been taking care of my Pokemon? I would have to thank her for that later.

"You will like them, I promise." I said, already sprinting up the steps to the lab and reaching the top in a few seconds. Knocking on the door, I expected the Professor, or even Gary to open it but met someone I had completely forgotten.

"Ash?" Tracey greeted me surprised, Professor Oak not having told him I was back.

"Hey Tracey." I greeted him back, Tracey letting me and Leaf in. "I planned on checking up on everyone, if that's okay."

"Of course it is!" Tracey assured me smiling, leading the way to the ranch. "And who are you?"

"This is Leaf, the new Champion." I answered for her, Tracey turning around and staring at us.

"It's not official yet." Leaf added, Tracey nodding. No one knew that Lance wasn't the Champion anymore and that Leaf had replaced him, only unofficially of course. Letting us through the backdoor, and leaving us alone, we were now standing on the ranch and able to see a big part of it. "That are a lot of Pokemon."

"Sure are. Hey guys!" I shouted, immediately catching the attention of all my Pokemon, possibly not my greatest idea. As usual, the instance my Pokemon spotted me on the ranch they would do everything they could in order to get to me. In a few seconds, nearly all of my Pokemon were lying on top of or on top of others, or they were trying to get on top of me.

"They sure like you, huh?" I heard Leaf ask, before I had to laugh and hug all my Pokemon. One big family was probably the best way to describe what just was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>(Crystal)<strong>

Why did I feel annoyed as I knew that Leaf would be with Ash? I had sent her to him! Of course, Ash was good looking and one of those guys most girls could only dream about to be together with. But it was obvious, for me at least, that Leaf was the one who would get him.

"You shouldn't be thinking this much, especially not on your free when your work requires that." the voice belonging to Serena interrupted my thoughts.

"Maybe, but I like thinking. It does not matter where you are, or in what condition you are, you can always think about positive or enjoyable things." I responded, having daydreamed quite a few times lately.

"So, were you thinking of something enjoyable?" Serena asked, completely unaware of my latest thoughts.

"Kinda, but the thing is, they collide with someone's happiness." I admitted, not mentioning what exactly I was referring to.

"Well, not everyone can be happy, and in a situation like that only one might get what they want." Serena said, putting me at ease. I wasn't going to get between Leaf and Ash, but that did not mean I would not try.

"Thanks Serena, I'll keep that in mind." I responded to what she had said, flashing her a smile.

"Also, did you plan on traveling in that lab coat?" Serena questioned, I looking down at my choice of clothes.

"Yeah." I said, before Serena took my hand and went looking for Ms. Ketchum.

"Mrs. Ketchum?" Serena asked, getting her attention. "Crystal needs something different to wear, I can't let her wear a lab coat if she's going to travel."

"I'll see if I can fix that." Mrs. Ketchum said, walking up the stairs and probably opening a closet. What was wrong with my lab coat? Waiting patiently, Mrs. Ketchum came down with something that everyone would call a perfect fit, but I had no plans on wearing something like that. I was perfectly fine with wearing my red pullover and my yellow skirt in addition to my lab coat.

"I'm not going to wear that." I stated, turning away a little to further support my statement.

"I won't force you, and if you don't want to you don't have to." Mrs. Ketchum explained, hanging the clothes over a chair. "But if you ever want them, I'll keep them ready for you. And, I recommend that you go to bed now. You got a lot to do tomorrow."

"Alright Mrs. Ketchum, I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." I said, heading for the door so I could return to Professor Oak's lab and sleep. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash)<strong>

"I can't believe it is this hard to choose." I said to Pikachu, sitting in my lap and looking at all my Pokemon. Not knowing who to pick, they had decided to help me a little by showing what they had learnt and started battling each other.

(I know one thing though, I'm coming with you!) Pikachu exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"I would never think about going somewhere without you. What do you think about Greninja? He performed amazing in Kalos." I questioned, looking at Greninja. After having evolved into Frogadier he had only tried harder and harder in order to impress me and had suceeded while also playing a big part in my Kalos League victory.

(I'm going to ask him right away!) Pikachu responded, leaving his spot in my lap and trying to find Greninja. Charizard and Sceptile were probably my best bets, being my strongest Pokemon together with Pikachu. Snorlax was another option, but also a completely different style from who I would most likely choose so far. Maybe Donphan would like to come, I hadn't used him for quite some time now. Then there was Buizel. By the looks of it, he had found a rival in Greninja, and what better way to solve it then using them both? Unfezant would be perfect fit, giving me another flying type to use. Calling out for everyone, after a while everyone stood before me, including Pikachu.

"I've decided on using all of you for my upcoming battles, though you will be rotated around because of way the battles are set up. Instead of keeping you here, I will bring you all with me." I explained, everyone cheering in excitement.

"Ash?" I heard a voice ask, making me turn my head to see who it belonged too.

"Oh hey Crystal." I greeted my newest friend, who was smiling at me before sitting down next to me.

"Are those the Pokemon you will use for you battles?" Crystal asked, looking at each of them.

"Yeah." I responded, "They're probably my strongest."

"They do look really strong, and excited that you chose them." Crystal noted, making me smile. They were some my more excited Pokemon when it came to batlling, all of my Pokemon were, but these took it a step further. Except maybe Snorlax. "You should really try and sleep, you need the rest the most."

"Yes 'mother'. " I said, Crystal glaring at me, "Are you sleeping here in the lab?"

"I am, Professor Oak was nice enough to let me do that." Crystal answered, staring at the stars.

"He has always been kind, but I wonder what it would be like battling him. There are a lot of rumors about him." I wondered, having heard that Professor Oak was once one of the strongest trainers in Kanto.

"Maybe, but who knows if they are true?" Crystal questioned, still staring at the starts, before she looked at me, "Also, thanks for letting me come with you."

"No problem. " I responded. Wait, was Crystal blushing? Not being given any more time to dwell on it, Crystal stood up and held out her hand for me to take. Taking it, I stood up, smiling at Crystal, "Shall we go?"

"Come on." Crystal said, walking back towards the lab while me and Pikachu followed her closely. Heading inside, we quickly walked through the lab and got to the front door. "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight Crystal." I said, smiling at her again. Opening the door, I felt Pikachu turn around on my shoulder.

(Goodnight!) Pikachu exclaimed, waving at Crystal. Closing the door, I breathed in the somewhat chilly air before I started to head back home.

"Do you think we are ready?" I asked Pikachu, instantly perking up at my words.

(Of course we are! As hard as this might get, we won't be stopped!) Pikachu stated excitedly, jumping down from my shoulder and sprinting down the steps. Tomorrow, the biggest and hardest challenge of my life would begin, and nothing was going to stop us from winning this time. No opponent would slow me down, doesn't matter how strong they and their Pokemon were. There was only place for one, only one can be the very best there ever was!

* * *

><p><strong>(?)<strong>

"Drake? Think you could get your ship to Vermilion City? I heard a very strong trainer, one you might be interested in, is to arrive there in a few days."

"I'll see what I can do. Do I know that trainer?"

"You should know him, especially after you personally challenged him."

"Thanks for the call then, I will be setting sail in an hour.I hope it will be worth the time and effort."

"Oh it will, he'll be fresh off two gym victories for the Elite Four challenge." I said, finishing the call and choosing the next number.

"Surge? Prepare your gym for battle, you will take part in the Elite Four challenge."

"Someone decided to battle me? Hah! I will make sure he will regret it!"

"You already lost to him once, so don't underestimate him again. I'm quite confident in his skill and his ability to beat you."

"So, who more did he challenge?"

"Brock, Pryce and Clair."

"At least he gave himself a challenge."

"You'll be hearing from me Surge."

* * *

><p><strong>(?)<strong>

"Are you still in the Kanto region?"

"What if?"  
>"I heard you are looking for a strong trainer to battle, and a friend of mine is going to travel to Pewter City tomorrow before he goes to Vermilion City, Mahogany Town and Blackthorn City before going to the Indigo Plateau."<p>

"What's in for me?"

"A strong trainer, someone who might teach you a thing or two."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Good job getting through that, especially with it being quite event heavy. How often will I update this? Not very often, at least for January. This will be a secondary project, and a fallback if I get stuck in my writing for <em>The Truth of a Master!.<em> One question most of you might have, who I will pair Ash with? It's still undecided, but both will get their chances throughout the story. I would love for you to leave a review with your thoughts. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Responsibility

**Well, this took me a little longer than I had planned, which mostly had to do with the massive plot change that I had write. For those of you who thought this would be a battle heavy story, sorry to disappoint you. Yes, there will be battles, quite a few actually but far less then I made it out to be. I added a new character, as you might have noticed. I hope the transition was remotely smooth, but I felt like it was little weird. Whatever. Review as usual and welcome to Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash)<strong>

(Come on, wake up!) I heard someone shout, clearly not belonging to a human. Getting annoyed by it, I tried to shove away whoever it was and missed. Trying to sleep again, something up and down on my chest until I sat straight up.

"Alright, you can stop." I said, Pikachu jumping up on my shoulder and nuzzling my cheek. Waiting for him to jump off me, I pushed away the covers and stood up in order to stretch my body. Walking over to a locker, I actually decided to wear my Sinnoh clothes and everything with it for once. "How do I look?"

(You look good.) Pikachu stated, before taking my hat in his mouth and jumping on my shoulder, giving me the hat I had been wearing back in Sinnoh. Adjusting the hat a little, I decided I was looking acceptable and headed for the door and opened it. Quickly glancing at the clock next to my bed, I noticed that it only was seven in the morning, which menat it would take one or two hours before anyone would be up. Opening my door, I headed downstairs while trying to decide what to do until breakfast would be ready.

"How about we visit the others?" I asked Pikachu, getting a nod from him. Maybe I could come up with some strategies against Brock and decide who of them I would use. After all, it was a 3 on 3 battle and I couldn't switch once I had chosen who I would use. Not planning on slowing down, I continued my walk and opened the door and stepped outside, getting hit by a cold morning breeze. "I should have thought about wearing something a little warmer."

(You really need to start thinking more, especially if you plan on winning this.) Pikachu said, being completely correct. I had won in Kalos because I had been thinking a lot more, and not relying on the raw talent of my Pokemon. Running up the steps, I knocked on the door, hoping someone would be up.

"Good morning Ash." Professor Oak greeted, looking rather tired as he stood in the doorway.

"Morning Professor." I greeted back, Professor Oak letting me inside. "Were you already up?"

"It is impossible not to be up, but if you don't believe me you should check out the ranch." Professor Oak explained, before he walked up the stairs. Not sure what to think, I did as Professor Oak had suggested and headed outside to meet a sight I hadn't expected. All of the Pokemon I had chosen to bring along with me were training with the rest, and not just battling but also their aim, speed, agility, strength and resistances. It was a sight to behold.

"Hey guys, you can stop!" I shouted, Pikachu jumping down from my shoulders and joining the others. Having heard me shout, everyone turned their attention to me. "As much I enjoy that you're taking this serious, just rest. It isn't that long until your battle." I said, the training stopping and everyone simply lying down to rest.

"What's all this noise about?" I heard someone ask, the voice clearly belonging to Crystal. "Hey Ash."

"My Pokemon all decided that they needed to train before my first battle today." I explained, barely able to contain my excitement at actually battling with them.

"Professor Oak said that someone who wants to meet you is waiting at your house." Crystal said, getting my attention. Looking at her, I could clearly she was tired and trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Interested in who possibly wanted to see me, I placed a hand on Crystal's shoulder.

"Want to join me for breakfast?" I asked, getting a smile and a nod from Crystal in response. Waiting for Pikachu to take his place, I headed for the door and opened while letting Crystal walk inside first.

"You look different." I heard Crystal say, who was walking in front of me, turning her head around and looking at me.

"I'm wearing the same clothes I had been wearing back in Sinnoh." I responded, Crystal turning her head back and looking forward. I was still unsure about what who wanted to see me, I knew a lot of people after all. Walking a little faster, I once again opened the door for Crystal, this time though walking next to her. "So, are you a Pokemon trainer?"

"Oh, I used to be, but I stopped really battling since I became Professor Oak's assistant, even though I do still train them and let them battle so they always are in form." Crystal answered my question. Maybe she could battle me sometime? Trying to see if I could spot someone from up here, I could clearly see that someone was standing outside my house and that someone was clearly recognizable by me.

"May!" I shouted, hoping she would hear me from all the way up here. Seeing that she noticed, I saw her look straight at me but I was unable to read her facial expression. Knowing who it was, I wasted no time and started sprinting down the steps with Pikachu clinging to my shoulder and Crystal probably following me. Having reached the bottom, I had to catch my breath before I could continue my sprint, but I instead decided to walk so I wouldn't be completely out of breath, again. Eventually, I reached my house where May was standing, looking completely different from when I had last seen her at the Wallace Cup back in Sinnoh. Wearing a red sleeveless shirt, simple shorts and a red bow in her hair, I could hardly say that wasn't looking cute.

"Hey there Ash." May greeted me, giving me a quick hug, Pikachu jumping on her shoulder once May had let go of me and nuzzling her cheek, showing that he was more than happy to see her.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked, really having no idea why May would come all the way to Pallet Town. A call would have done it, not saying that I wasn't happy to see her.

"Oh, Steven wanted to give you something and he called me and asked if I would like to do it. And he told me you would have an interesting battle. So I thought, why not?" May explained. What reasons didn't she have to come? She would deliver whatever Steven wanted me to have, and she got the chance to see me again.

"So, what do you have for me?" I questioned, May opening her bag and pulling out two items.

"Well, first I got your keystone." May said, showing me a bangle with a stone in the middle of it. Handing it to me, I inspected it before it put in on my wrist. "I took the freedom and decided to put it on the Mega Bangle, seeing that it would most likely suit you. Then I got something for Charizard."

"I suppose I should get him over here." I said, whistling while hoping that it would work. Not being that far from Professor Oak's lab, I could hear the flapping of wings before Charizard came into view. "So which type of Charizardite is it? I heard there were two different ones."

"Steven didn't bother telling me, said it would be a surprise." May responded, first then noticing Crystal. "Oh, I'm so sorry for not noticing you! My name's May Maple."

"It's no problem. " Crystal said smiling, "I'm Crystal, I'm working as an assistant for Professor Oak." Crystal introduced herself to May, both looking at each other.

"Hey Charizard, I got something for you!" May exclaimed, Charizard, who had landed, walked a little closer. Pulling out the Charizardite from her bag, I watched as she carefully put on a bangle similar to mine but instead of holding a keystone it held a Charizardite. "Hey Ash, why don't we have a battle?"

"Did anyone say something about a battle?" Leaf blurted, having opened the door and staring at us.

"Well yes, I did." May answered Leaf's question, not so sure what this was about.

"Well then I'm going to battle you! Leaf stated, already holding a pokeball in her hand. I could only sigh, we were truly extremely similar to each other in many aspects.

"I guess a battle is a battle." May sighed, creating some distance between herself and Leaf.

"Do you need a referee?" I asked, May shaking her head while Leaf wasn't even responding to my question, instead just shooting me some glances before flashing a smile. Wait, had she just tried to flirt with me?

"Let's go Blaziken!" May shouted, throwing the pokeball which held her trusted starter into the air. Instantly I noted one minor different, and that was that Blaziken was wearing a small bracelet on his right arm, which was obviously holding his Mega Stone.

"Conkeldurr, to the field!" Leaf announced. First that powerhouse of a Emboar, and now a Conkeldurr? "Let's see how many minutes you will last."

"How many minutes I will last? You sure seem confident, but that will change!" May shot back, glaring at Leaf. "Blaziken, let's show them some Mega power! Mega evolution now!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Leaf)<strong>

"Blaziken, let's show them some Mega power! Mega evolution now!" May shouted, making me pale. She had a Mega evolution? Even though I was the Champion, I knew that only my strongest Pokemon would stance a chance against a well trained Mega evolved Pokemon. I thought this would be a breeze, and now I actually would be facing a real challenge. Mega evolution or not, I was still the Champion and a Mega evolution would not stop me from winning!

"Start out with Bulk-"

"You're not going to battle outside my house, especially not before breakfast!" a rather angry looking Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed, standing in the door and glaring at me and May. "Oh hello May." Mrs. Ketchum greeted in a softer voice before she told us all to get inside and take ourselves a seat.

"So, what brings you all the way to Pallet Town?" Mrs. Ketchum asked May, listening while just having finished eating my sandwich.

"I was told to deliver something to Ash, which is why I am here." May explained. She had delivered something to Ash?

"And what would that be?" I asked interested, it had to be somewhat important if the former Hoenn Champion asked of a favor.

"A Charizardite and a Keystone." Ash answered for her. He had been given a Mega stone for one of his strongest Pokemon. "Well, I'm going back to the ranch while there's still some time until we leave."

"I'm coming with you." Brock quickly said, following Ash to the ranch.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ash)<strong>

"Is something wrong?" Brock asked me, having walked all the way from my house to the ranch in silence.

"I just don't know. If I suceed in beating you and everyone else, my journey will come to an end. I simply can't travel around anymore if I am a member of the Elite Four." I admitted, voicing my worries.

"Will you ever be able to settle down? If you keep up like this, no girl will stay for long. But, if you really want to retain your freedom you will have to become the Champion." Brock said. The Champions had a lot more freedom than the Elites, but becoming the Champion was already a massive task in itself. I would have to beat Lance and then Leaf, two formidable opponents. But, how much effort would I need to put into training in order to reach a level where I could say I could beat Lance and Leaf?

"Tell me Brock, is it really worth it putting everything on the line for just one thing?" I questioned, Brock smiling a little for some reason.

"It depends. How much are you willing to put into it? Most people manage to fulfill their dreams, but becoming a Pokemon Master doesn't simply end with becoming a Champion. Once you are a Champion you will have to battle all the others Champions and only the strongest will have the right to call them self a Pokemon Master." Brock explained. Was I willing to put so much effort into my dream? Becoming a member of the Elite Four was more than enough, and I could always aim for something higher if I felt for it.

"Thanks Brock." I responded, sitting down on the grass while I looked over the ranch where everyone was resting and enjoying the warmth that came with the day. I had no doubt that I could defeat anyone in my way with them by my side. "Hey Pikachu, why don't you join the others?"

(Hey, look over there!) Pikachu exclaimed, pointing in the direction where I could see Professor Oak coming from with a grim expression on his face.

"Hey Professor." I greeted, Professor Oak's expression immediately changed into one of realisation.

"Ash, could you come with me?" Professor Oak wondered, a tone to his voice that told me there was no arguing to be done. Nodding, Brock nodded as well, letting me follow Professor Oak.

"What is this about Professor?" I asked, Pikachu sitting on the floor and looking at Professor Oak, waiting for an answer.

"Have you ever heard of 'The Healer of Viridian Forest?" Professor Oak asked, catching me off-guard.

"Isn't that only a myth?" I questioned, having heard the rumors about 'The Healer'. 'The Healer' was supposed to be a young girl, living alone in Viridian forest without any sort of company. Not even having contact with Pokemon, she was supposed to have the ability to heal Pokemon to a certain degree.

"It was only a myth." Professor Oak assured me, "Until I actually found her outside Viridian City, unconscious."

"What?!" I exclaimed. Professor Oak had found the supposed 'Healer of Viridian forest' unconscious? "Why are you telling me this?"

"I-" Professor Oak started, hesitating a little before he continued, "I would like you to take care of her, helping her get a footing back in society while helping her to learn how interact with people and to live a normal life. Now, I already see doubt on your face. If you're interested, I could tell you a story from my past, one that might help you decide on what you eventually plan on doing."

"I suppose it is something I can relate to?" I asked, not sure what he would tell me.

"A thing most people do not know about me is that I once was the Champion." Professor Oak stated, "Similiar to you, I had just won a league and got the chance to take on the Elite Four and possibly take on the Champion. Now, before I started to train for taking on the Elite Four I was around your level."

"So, did you start the traning?" I wondered, Professor Oak smiling weakly.

"I did, but it took me a long time until I noticed the mistake I had made. By the time I was the Champion I really had no contact with anyone, not my friends and not my family. Once I understood that, and it took me a few years, I retired after Lance had managed to tie with me."

"What happened then?" I questioned, slowly understanding what Professor Oak was trying to get at.

"Once I had retired I immediately started trying to repair the damage I had done and returned home. I managed to repair my relation with my family, and continued on to my friends, asking them for forgiveness. I had reach my dream, but I had to pay a high price for it. Instead of trying anything similar, I decided on becoming a Professor and suceeded as you can see." Professor Oak finished his story, looking at me with an expecting look.

"You mean, that I could end up in a similar situation?" I concluded, seeing where Professor Oak was coming from. Maybe he was right, and maybe taking care of someone would keep me from doing the same mistake as Professor Oak had made.

"You very well could, but do not believe I want you to stop chasing your dream. Instead I know of a challenge that is probably as desirable as becoming a member of the Elite Four." Professor Oak explained. What could he be referring to?

"I'm not sure what you are talking about." I said, trying to understand about what exactly Professor Oak was talking. Trying to remember, it took me a moment to catch on to about what he was talking.

"I see you understand what I'm talking about. Viridian City's gym has no gym leader and is in need of one. Before the last league they sent a temporary leader but they would want a permanent one." Professor Oak confirmed my thoughts. What difference would it make if I aimed to become the Viridian City gym leader or a member of the Elite Four? "I'm seeing you wonder why you should become a gym leader instead of trying to become an Elite Four."

"I will think about it." I stated, before another thought came to me, "Would you let me meet the 'Healer'?"

"Of course! She has barely said anything, and if anyone can get through to her it would be you Ash." Professor Oak quickly said, leading me upstairs and opening the door to oe of the many rooms. "Now, I will give you another chance. You don't have to do this, but seeing the look on your face I don't need to ask if you want to leave this to someone else."

"I have no doubt Professor." I responded, nodding before Professor Oak opened the door.

"If you need me, I'm downstairs." Professor Oak said, before leaving me alone with the so called 'Healer'. Spotting her sitting on the bed, I had to remember that the 'Healer' was a girl. Wearing a hat, which covered most of her hair, I guessed her to be maybe two years younger than me. Deciding to sit next to her, Pikachu sitting on the ground, I thought how I could get her to slowly open up to me.

"My name's Ash Ketchum." I started, she looking at me with no expression on her face. Making a little movement with my head, Pikachu instantly took his chance. Jumping onto her lap, the girl let out a squeal in surprise as Pikachu was sitting in her lap and staring at her. "You can pet him if you want." I said softly, smiling a little, watching her slowly starting to pet Pikachu who instantly cooed in response at her touch. "So, what's your name?"

"Yellow." the girl, now Yellow, said in a low voice which I was barely able to hear. Standing up, I held out my hand and as a response Yellow just looked at me.

"I don't think this is the best place to get to know each other, how about I show you around a little and maybe show you my house?" I asked, Yellow slowly nodding in understandment before she took my hand and I lead her out of the room. Heading downstairs, I didn't spot Professor Oak, I could talk to him later anyways. "What exactly happened before Professor Oak found you?" I asked, but didn't get any answer except a head shake. Seeing that she was not ready to talk about it, I dropped the subject and opened the door for her. Giving Pikachu a sign, he jumped from my shoulder onto Yellow's shoulder which earned him another squeal before he nuzzled her cheek, Yellow giggling in response. "He seems to like you."

"How long do you know each other?" Yellow suddenly asked, catching me by surprise.

"Oh, I know him for nearly seven years now." I answered, Yellow looking at me like I was crazy. "He's my best friend after all, isn't that so buddy?"

(Sure is!) Pikachu stated, pumping his fist in the air at which Yellow giggled. Returning to the silence, I pointed out some things which Yellow only responded with nods and head shakes. Glancing through the window, I spotted no one except my mother in the kitchen and prayed that no one else would be inside. Quickly knocking on the door, I waited patiently while Yellow should behind and Pikachu choosing to let Yellow carry him. The door opening, I smiled at my mother before I took Yellow's hand and guided her inside, Pikachu having left her arms the moment I reached for her hand.

"Is anyone besides you here?" I quickly asked, not having seen or heard anyone yet.

"Serena and Brock left for Pewter City. Leaf said she had to return to Indigo Plateau, but would be in time for you battle against Brock. Crystal just left, I'm surprised you didn't meet her." my mother said, looking at me and then at Yellow. "Another friends of your's?"

"Mom, this is Yellow, also know as the 'Healer of Viridian Forest'." I introduced Yellow, my mother looking surprised.

"Isn't the 'Healer' a girl?" my mother asked, I quickly removing Yellow's hat, who tried to hold on to it, revealing her long hair.

"I'm not sure to why she always wears that hat, but I'm not going to stop her." I stated, Yellow staring at the floor before my stomach grumbled. "Do you think you can fix something to eat?"

"Yellow, are you hungry?" my mother asked smiling, Yellow nodding.

"I will take her up to my room, just call once you're done." I said, leading Yellow up the stairs and pointing out every room of importance, showing her where she would sleep and then entering my room. Sitting down on my bed, I patted a spot next to me while Pikachu decided to sleep. "Do you want to tell me what exactly happened before Professor Oak found you?" I asked, truly wanting to know what happened, and wanting to get closer to her.

"I don't remember a lot. I was looking for some berries in the forest before I got hit by the Poison Sting of a Beedrill. At least Professor Oak said that I had poison in my blood." Yellow remembered.

"So, would you want to return back to the forest?" I questioned, personally not going to let her return. I wanted her to live a real life, one where she had friends and something she could call a family.

"I don't know. Professor Oak told me he would help me live a normal life." Yellow said. I would remember those words, because that was my goal. Becoming the Viridian City gym leader and leading it together with Yellow. She deserved such a future, and I would help her to able to live such a future. That was my future!

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe a bit short, but nothing that can be done about that. I tried to find a good way to transition to this new plot without just completely butchering everything, I think I did an okay job but I'm not 100 % satisfied. Yellow is probably one of my favorite characters of all time and I really tried to come up how to have her in an story, and give her an interesting plot and background. Read and review, and I'll see you guys next time!<strong>


End file.
